Ding Dong
by GeekandGamer59
Summary: Ding Dong, ouvre-moi ta porte, je suis arrivé, il est inutile pour toi de te cacher... [Songfic]


Hide and Seek

**Hello les fangirls!**  
><strong>Ceci une songfic sur la chanson Hide and Seek! Je l'ai écoutée, et j'ai adoré! Glauque/**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

_Ding Dong_  
><em>Ouvre-moi ta porte<em>  
><em>Je suis arrivé<em>  
><em>Il est inutile de te cacher<em>

Le coeur du petit Geek commenca à battre plus vite quand il entendit la lugubre sonnerie de la porte sonner et un toquement régulier à la porte. Il faisait nuit noire et personne n'était à la maison, n'aidant pas le garçon à calmer sa peur. Il espéra que ce n'était que son imagination et partit dans la cuisine. Il sortit du lait du frigo et s'en servit dans son verre. Il commenca à boire lentement, gorgée par gorgée le liquide blanc.

_Ding Dong_  
><em>Ouvre-moi ta porte<em>  
><em>Je suis arrivé<em>  
><em>Aucune chance pour toi de m'échapper, non!<em>

La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois ainsi qu'une nouvelle série de toquements à la porte. Un courant d'air fit se hérisser les poils sur la bras de l'enfant qui frissonna et qui commença à avoir plus peur encore. Il raffermit sa prise sur qu'il avait prit pour descendre et se rassura, en faisant attention de ne pas renverser son verre de lait. Il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre, inquiet par ce qu'il pourra trouver derrière la vitre. Il eu raison d'avoir peur.

_Le nez à la fenêtre_  
><em>Nos yeux se croisent derrière le verre<em>  
><em>Pétrifié de terreur<em>  
><em>Je veux te voir d'un peu plus près!<em>

_Une silhouette presque fantômique en cette nuit noire regardait avec folie le petit gamer qui fut effrayé et qui poussa un cri de terreur. Ses yeux rouges et brillants le scrutaient. Il put voir un sourire psychopathe étirer les lèvres de l'ombre. Sous la terreur, le Geek avait lâché son verre de lait, qui s'était brisé en mille morceaux à terre. Il commença alors à reculer et à réfléchir où se réfugier._

_Ding Dong_  
><em>J'entre dans ta maison<em>  
><em>Il faut te hâter<em>  
><em>Tous les deux on va bien s'amuser!<em>

_Il entendit le grincement de la porte, indiquant qu'elle s'ouvrait. Il se retint de crier une nouvelle fois et commença à pleurer silencieusement. Il s'élança à l'étage quand il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui. Il trébucha dans les escaliers et se vautra lamentablement, faisant saigner son nez, tandis que l'ombre arrivait dans la cuisine. Il gémit et passa sa main sur sa partie ensanglantée, la tâchant d'hémoglobine._

_Ding Dong_  
><em>J'entre dans ta maison<em>  
><em>Il faut te cacher!<em>  
><em>C'est à cache-cache que l'on va jouer, non!<em>

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et monta plus lentement les escaliers, encore sonné. Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient dans toute la maison, donnant une ambiance lugubre à cette dernière. Il était totalement affolé : son coeur battait à une vitesse inimaginable et respirait fort, malgré ses efforts pour essayer de se calmer.

_Tes pas sur le plancher_  
><em>Je peux les entendre d'où je suis!<em>  
><em>Et ton souffle paniqué<em>  
><em>Je t'écoute tenter de t'enfuir!<em>

Il arriva à l'étage. Il réfléchit un instant : quelle chambre? La salle de bain? Sauter par la fenêtre? Son intinct enfantin le poussa à vouloir aller dans la chambre de son "père", de son Créateur, Mathieu -même si il n'était pas là pour le moment-

_CACHE-TOI!_  
><em>Je peux apercevoir ta tête<em>

Il s'élança dans le couloir, la chambre du vidéaste étant tout au fond de celui-ci.

_CACHE-TOI!_  
><em>Je peux apercevoir ta tête<em>

Il ouvrit en trombe la porte, faisant énormément bruit, et chercha un endroit où se cacher.

_CACHE-TOI_  
><em>Je peux apercevoir ta tête<em>

Le lit? Non, trop prévisible. Il ouvrit la porte du placard de la chambre et rentra à l'intérieur.

_CACHE-TOI!_  
><em>Là-bas dans le noir...<em>

Il pleura en silence en entendant les pas lents de l'ombre s'approcher de lui. Il sanglotta et essuya les larmes -ainsi que le sang- coulant sur ses joues.

_Toc Toc_  
><em>Je suis à ta porte<em>  
><em>Et je vais entrer<em>  
><em>Je n'ai pas besoin de demander<em>

Il entendit deux coups dinstincts, indiquant sûrement son arrêt de mort. Il essaya de se faire le plus petit possible et serra avec force contre sa poitrine. L'ombre, elle, souria avec folie, les yeux brillants. Elle posa sa main griffue sur la poignée.

_Toc Toc_  
><em>Je suis dans ta chambre<em>  
><em>Où t'es-tu caché?<em>  
><em>La partie est bientôt terminée, non?<em>

Le Geek entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant affreusement. Il entendit des pas, ainsi que le froissement de vêtements, indiquant que l'ombre le cherchait.

_J'ai cherché sous ton lit_  
><em>Dans la chambre plongée dans le noir<em>  
><em>Tu n'étais pas ici<em>  
><em>Peut-être es-tu dans le placard?<em>

Il entendit la porte du placard s'ouvrir et hurla quand il vit deux yeux rouges le fixer ainsi qu'un grand sourire fou. Il vit du sang sur les joues de l'ombre.

_Ding Dong_  
><em>Je t'ai trouvé<em>

_La voix qui avait dit ces quelques mots appartenait à l'ombre. Une voix démoniaque._

_Ding Dong_  
><em>Tu étais ici, maintenant tu l'es<em>

Elle s'approcha du petit en souriant. Ce dernier cria et essaya de lui donner des coups de pieds.

_Ding Dong_  
><em>Je t'ai attrapé, maintenant tu l'es<em>

Elle le saisit par les bras, il se débattit, mais abandonna vite face à sa force.

_Ding Dong_  
><em>J'ai enfin gagné, maintenant tu l'es<em>

Le Geek dégagea une de ses mains et essaya de donner à coup de poing sur son torse, mais il ne fit aucun mal à l'ombre. Il sentit juste un vêtement pelucheux et doux, apparement bicolore, lui donnant envie de le caresser et de le caliner.

_Ding Dong_  
><em>Et voici ton gage...<em>

Il vit alors l'ombre au vêtement doux lever le poing et le frapper violemment à la tempe, l'assommant. Ce fut le noir complet.

_Ding Dong_  
><em>C'est la fin du jeu<em>  
><em>Rien n'est resté<em>

Après ça, il ne se réveilla plus jamais. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était ce vêtement doux et bicolore, étrangement familier.

_Ding Dong_  
><em>Je vous dis Adieu...<em>

**Reviews?**


End file.
